


Always Room For More

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Threesome, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue





	Always Room For More

 

I always had the strangest feeling after finishing a concert. On one hand, I was tired as fuck, my throat was sore as hell, and my body felt weak enough to pass out at any given moment. But the flipside was the adrenaline, the pure _thrill_ of entertaining thousands, hearing fans scream my name. So despite the pain I felt in my body, I had a smile on my face, pleased at another job well done by my brothers and me. I felt that we were getting better with every performance, and our hard work was finally paying off.

 

Tonight we had performed for our Japanese Inspirits in Nagoya, and the energy was always high when we were abroad. Even though we had just finished a two hour plus show, we were all in good spirits and somewhat energetic on the way to the hotel. We piled into our tour bus, which wasn't nearly as glamorous as people would think, setting into for the three hour drive to the next city. I set my forehead on the cool glass of the window, watching the snowy mountains blur in the dark of the night as we drove towards Yokohama. This far into the tour it was difficult to remember what city we were leaving, let alone the city that we were heading to. Being on the road was exhausting, the constant traveling and cramped space of the tour bus got old fairly quickly, and it was safe to say that all of the members were more than ready for this Japanese road tour to be over.

 

Manager hyung told us that three rooms had been rented for the night: two with two full sized beds, and one with a queen. After a couple rigorous rounds of rock, paper, scissors, the room assignments were decided. Dongwoo and Hoya were in the room with a queen bed, Sunggyu and Sungjong were sharing one of the double rooms, and finally Myungsoo, Sungyeol, and I were in the last double room. My idiotic roommates informed me that they were would _totally_ okay with me having a bed all to myself since they had no problems sharing. This immediately pissed me off, knowing they would be spending the night _sharing_ a lot more than just the stupid hotel bed.

 

How did I know this? Because I had the bad luck of spending the night with the two of them the past _three_ tour locations. I was tired damn it, I wanted to be able to happily sleep in a luxury hotel bed _but no._ Instead I would spend the night with the pillows clutched over my ears, trying to drown out moans of _“Oh yes Sungyeol, right there”_ and _“Faster Myungsoo, I’m going to come”._ And as disturbing as being an unwanted third party in a hotel room was, I couldn’t deny that a small part of me was jealous. I had needs too and it had been so _long,_ and I didn’t have the luxury of having my bandmate being my fuck buddy. So while those two idiots knew that once the show was over their real fun was just beginning, all I had to look forward to was my right hand.  _Annoying._ Hotels were quickly becoming one of my least favorite things. By the time the tour bus had arrived in Yokohama my mood was completely spoiled, and when the clerk gave me my room key it felt like a death sentence.

 

I didn't care how what Myungsoo and Sungyeol had in mind, tonight I _needed_ the rest and relaxation. I made sure to jump into the bathroom first once we got upstairs, sending the two visuals a not so dirty look on the way in. After finishing up my shower, I contemplated my options. I didn’t even consider trying to convince Sunggyu and Sungjong to let me sleep in their room. Even though they had more than enough space to accommodate me, I knew they wouldn’t. They were such divas, and together it was even worse. Sunggyu would just laugh at me and remark that I should get better at the stupid rock, paper, scissors game if I wanted a more comfortable room arrangement. Sungjong would make up some bullshit excuse of needing room to have his beauty sleep and how his limbs were really long and had to be fully stretched out in order for him to adequately sleep and how he was the maknae and responsible for cuteness and how he wouldn’t be cute with eye bags or some shit.

 

This left Hoya and Dongwoo. They were in the room with the queen bed though, so I would probably have to take the floor. _Sleep on the floor or witness “Sungyeol’s Submission” for the fourth night in a row._ My mind was made up. I grabbed my phone and key card (just in case they turned me down) and headed to their room. I had heard Hoya mention their room number at the front desk, so I knew where to go. I knocked on the door a couple times, knowing that they shouldn’t be asleep this early. I waited a couple moments before Dongwoo greeted me at the door.

 

“Hey! Can I like, come in for a second?” My eyes searched the room for Hoya, I figured it would be best to ask both of them if I could crash at the same time.

  
“Hoya is actually in the shower. I just finished, what’s up?” Now that he mentioned it, his blonde hair did look a little darker from the water, while he was dressed in a pair of casual sweatpants and a wifebeater. I made my way in and plopped down on the bed.

  
“I wanted to ask you both at the same time, but I guess I’ll just throw this out here now since he is in the shower. I’ve kind of been stuck rooming with Myungsoo and Sungyeol. And after three nights of being forced to witness….” I paused, unsure of how to even bring this up without being awkward.

  
“The Domination of Lee Sungyeol? Chaining of the Choding? L’s Love Lair?” I burst into laughter on Dongwoo’s ridiculous but spot on pseudo names.  
“Glad to know I’m not the only one who thinks of fake sex tape names for Myungyeol. Those were pretty good by the way. But basically, I’d like to not have a pay-per-view all access pass to them tonight. So I was wondering if maybe I could sleep in here? Like not even on the bed, I can totally grab some blankets and a pillow from my old room. If I hurry, I might be able to get in and out of there before they reach second base and my eyes are blinded.” This had Dongwoo laughing that contagious laugh of his, while he held on to my shoulder for support.

 

Hoya’s voice was suddenly heard. “That’s unnecessary. You can just sleep in the bed with us. There’s enough room for one more.” I looked up at his statement, but quickly regretted the action. Dongwoo and I’s previous conversation had my mind thinking in one direction, and seeing Hoya emerge from the bathroom in only his towel with beads of water still clinging to his sexy body had me thinking some seriously naughty thoughts. I nodded my head and tried to act unfazed. “Yeah, thanks guys. So… What should we do? I mean were you guys ready for bed? Or did you want to do something first?” I chuckled, feeling a bit awkward while trying to inconspicuously ogle Hoya’s body.

 

But then he was making eye contact with me before his eyes drifted over to meet Dongwoo’s. “Oh, I think that there’s a lot of things I’d like for us to do before bed.” He threw a sexy smirk in our direction as he picked up his pajamas before disappearing back into the bathroom to finish preparing for bed. I looked back at Dongwoo, trying to get a grasp on the situation, but he was just staring back at me while biting his bottom lip. _Okay, I really didn’t need a reason to focus on his lips right now. I had always wondered about that big mouth of his. Damn that Myungyeol, my mind was playing dirty tricks on me because of their bad influence._

 

Hoya came out quickly thereafter and arranged himself on the end of the bed, which now placed me in the middle of the two rappers. “You seem stressed out lately hyung. Like you’re all wound up.” Hoya lightly ran his fingertip down my arm as he questioned me.

 

“Aren’t we always stressed? I guess it’s just the past couple sleepless nights finally taking their toll on me. Spending all day performing only to spend the whole night like _that…_ It’s just”

  
“Like what?” Dongwoo interrupted me. “Having to listen to them… Did you feel disgusted because they were two men?”

  
“Of course not!” I responded maybe a little too quickly.

  
“Ah, so the idea of them isn’t what made things… _hard_ for you. Maybe you are jealous because you are sexually frustrated?”

  
“Well yes. I mean, I’m jealous but not like of _them._ Well, you know what I mean. It’s just like, I have adrenaline after the show too! I guess I’m just annoyed because they have each other all the time. Not everyone can have the luxury of having their lover be part of the group!” I wanted, no _needed_ them to agree with me. I felt like I had revealed far too much within the last thirty seconds, and I didn’t want them to change their perspective of me. Or worse, send me back to my old ~~room~~ hell.

 

“It really is quite nice to have your lover in the group though.” Hoya stated, smiling at Dongwoo. “Yes, it is very convenient.” Dongwoo replied before he leaned across my lap _to kiss Hoya._ And it wasn’t a friendly, skinship, joking kind of kiss. It was the kind of kiss that held the promise of _more;_ that seemed like it was just the enticing beginning. My brain was short-circuiting. Dongwoo had just fucking _made out_ with Hoya right in front of my face. _Like it wasn’t a big deal._ Dongwoo pulled back, licked his lips and said “You should try it sometime.”

 

“What the fuck?!” I couldn’t really tone down my response. Because they weren’t a thing, like ever! Everyone in the group had always been open and honest with each other when it came to hooking up. Even amongst the members! “What even.. I can’t with this right now!” I was having a mental breakdown at this new information so carelessly thrown in my direction. Dongwoo was laughing that god damn cheeky laugh again.

 

“Woohyun, if you have questions just ask them.” He said with a grin on his face. “Well for starters, when did this even start? Or you guys like together _together?_ Who even tops in this situation? Did you just insinuate a threesome or am I just that sleep deprived?” I was shooting them off rapid fire, my thoughts running at a mile a minute.

 

Hoya was holding Dongwoo’s hand now, making me feel enclosed in their personal space. Dongwoo decided to answer my inquiries. “Let’s see. You could say we always had a special spot for each other since the beginning. I guess whenever we started spending so much time alone together during Fly High promotions, we were forced to admit our feelings. So we are together _together_ as you so eloquently put it _._ We are a real couple and we are in love. But after seeing how everyone was so annoyed by Myungsoo and Sungyeol, we didn’t want people to change their opinions of us, so we kept it a secret.”

 

Hoya was playing with the small of my back now. “As for the other part, you aren’t sleep deprived. It pains me to see my hyung suffering like this. It’s unhealthy to be so unsatisfied for so long. We would be more than willing to help you... _scratch the itch_ so to speak. And I top, of course.” Hoya finished with that damned half grin of his.

 

Dongwoo was pressing his body against mine now, his breath tickling against my skin. “Won’t you let us relax you? It would make us happy too. After all, it brings me such pleasure to pleasure my dongsaengs.” He was licking my ear now, and all rational thoughts were abandoning me. My voice cracked as the reality of the situation began to hit me. “How... how would this work?”

 

“However you want it to. How about we let you call all the shots tonight?” Dongwoo replied, his sinful tongue beginning to trace my jawline. Hoya’s hand was sliding up the back of my shirt now, his fingers tracing my spine. “Yes... tonight we are yours to play with hyung.” That was it. The two of them agreeing to be so submissive to me had me instantly hardening. “Then I think the two of you should get undressed.” Hoya smirked, apparently he was pleased with my decision. The two of them went to grab their shirts when I stopped them. “No, I want you to undress _each other._ ” A person would have to be blind to be able to resist the chance to see the two of them together. It would also let me get a feel for their dynamic before inserting myself into the equation.

 

They moved a bit further back on the bed so they could fully stretch out as I arranged myself in a good viewing spot against the pillows at the headboard. I figured that the two of them would just rip each other’s clothes off in the heat of the moment but I was wrong. They fell into a clearly familiar dance, tongues battling as they ran their hands all over one another. Hoya peeled off Dongwoo’s wifebeater before he pushed him to lie back on the bed. He was kissing Dongwoo’s neck now as the latter chanted his name. Dongwoo was rolling his hips, desperate for some friction. Hoya had one of his hands cradling Dongwoo’s neck as the other ran down his frame to stop at his erection. Dongwoo cried out at the sudden stimulation of his cock, already feeling greedy. “Oh Hoya, I need more.”

 

“Make him beg. For both of us.” I called out, the sound of my own voice surprising me. I was so into what has happening I barely noticed my own hand traveling to ease the pressure in my pants. Hoya looked up at me seemingly impressed before turning his attention back to his victim.  
“No, please. I’ve been so good baby. I’ve been patiently waiting all day, don’t make me wait any longer.” Dongwoo’s eyes were locked on mine as he said this, and I felt my resolve almost leave. Almost. Hoya was literally tugging Dongwoo’s nipple between his teeth as he pressed down on his crotch.

 

Dongwoo’s moan was an intoxicating mix and pleasure and pain. “ _Oh,_ don’t. Don’t tease me. You know how much I need you.”

 

It was so heady, Hoya’s ministrations making Dongwoo so damn vocal as he spoke all those dirty words while looking straight at me. It made me feel connected to what was happening, even though I wasn’t touching either of them. Dongwoo was pulling at Hoya’s shirt now, and Hoya temporarily disconnected from him to allow him to remove it. They collectively let out a sigh of pleasure once they were able to feel skin upon skin.  Hoya’s tongue was creating an interesting pattern as it traveled around Dongwoo’s torso, his hands expertly ridding the elder of the rest of his clothes.

 

I had seen Dongwoo naked before, but never like this. He was sprawled out beneath Hoya with one of his long legs wrapped around his waist. I ran my eyes up and down his frame, trying to take him all in. He was thinner than Hoya and I, but no less perfect. His body was lean and defined, his pale smooth skin contrasting nicely with Hoya’s darker complexion. His head was thrown back, his long hair creating a halo around his face as his gaze bore into mine. He was so beautiful like this, wanton and just so _open_ that I suddenly felt grateful that Hoya allowed me to witness such a private aspect of his lover.

 

“ _Hoya,_ I want to see all of you. Can I take them off?” It took me a second to register that Dongwoo was asking _me_ permission to finish undressing _his_ boyfriend. I nodded my approval and he smiled that big, beautiful smile of his. Hoya let out a groan of appreciation as Dongwoo shimmied down his pants and boxers, his erection finally free.

 

Dongwoo reached down to firmly grasp Hoya’s member, his words teasing as he slowly worked him. “Is this for us baby?” How Dongwoo’s voice managed to sound so innocent while doing things so _not_ amazed me.

  
“ _Yes._ The thought of you two together is making me hard.” The look Hoya gave me when he said this had me grasping my own erection tighter.  

 

Hoya reluctantly pulled Dongwoo’s hands off his member, and moved his arms above his head to effectively restrain him. Hoya gathered both of Dongwoo’s hands in one of his own, his strong grip pinning him down to the mattress. Dongwoo’s arm flexed in strain as he playfully struggled. Dongwoo lifted his head asking silently for a kiss, which Hoya granted as he rolled their hips together. _Damn._ It was intoxicating to watch the two of them roll their hips against one another, their cocks rubbing on hard constricting abs to create a delicious friction. The way they could move their hips in such an exaggerated sexy arch as the rest of their bodies stayed stationary was breathtaking.

 

“ _Woohyun.”_ The moaning voice belonged to Dongwoo, and I forced my eyes to rise to his eye level again. His face was turned towards me, and I could see Hoya’s tongue flicking in and out of his ear while he grinded against him. Dongwoo’s lips were swollen and full from Hoya’s abuse. “Would you like to be inside me?” My breath caught at that proposition.

 

One of Hoya’s hands was wrapped around Dongwoo’s throat, effectively keeping his head locked in my direction. He was nipping at Dongwoo’s collarbones while smirking at me. I held his gaze, trying to gauge his reaction to Dongwoo’s proposal, trying to silently ask his permission. I knew that what we were doing went way beyond the normal boundaries for the majority of couples, but I didn’t think that I would be allowed to take either of them. I figured that they would either put on a show for me, or force me to submit. But Hoya’s eyebrow was lifting in a silent challenge, and that grin never left his face as he spoke.

 

“Answer him hyung. Would you like to be inside of him? Would you like to feel his composure slip away as you pound him into the mattress? To have your hyung literally give you permission to ravage him until he breaks?” Hell, I was moaning now. So far just watching Dongwoo submit was extremely gratifying. The idea of being the one responsible for making him come undone… To bury myself within his body and have him take all of me with no protestation… I wanted to control him.

 

I solidified my plans for the rest of the night in my head, pleased with what I was sure to be a welcome solution to all three of us. “I would love nothing more Dongwoo. I want to hear you moan my name while I’m deep inside you.” Dongwoo gasped at this, rolling his hips harder against Hoya in response. “But only if you agree to watch Hoya fuck me when I’m done with you.”

 

Hoya let out a deep chuckle and swallowed up Dongwoo’s latest moan with a kiss, his eyes never leaving mine. “What do you say baby? Shall I prepare you for Woohyun?” Dongwoo broke away to nod eagerly at our requests. Hoya detached himself from Dongwoo to sit back on his heels. He brought his hand holding Dongwoo’s wrists to rest at the level of the latter’s chest. He reached out to touch me for the first time, his free hand grabbing my chin to pull my face closer to his. “I think I’ll make a mess out of you. I’m going to _wreck_ you later.” Hoya whispered this in my ear before pulling my jaw to meet our lips in a quick, heated kiss.

 

He winked as he pulled away, then he was pressing his fingers to my lips. I moaned, curling my tongue around his fingers as I lubricated them. I sucked his digits a little overzealously, eager to tease the both of them as they had teased me. Soon he was pulling them out of my mouth and pushing them into Dongwoo. Hoya had started with two fingers, and Dongwoo was already panting and arching off the bed. Hoya was whispering dirty thoughts into his ear, I could vaguely make out my name, and Dongwoo was staring at me with an expression full of lust.

 

Hoya added a third finger when Dongwoo started begging for more. Hoya let go of Dongwoo’s wrists to hold his hips down, so he could find that special spot. Dongwoo was calling out my name now, reaching for me now that his arms were freed. I complied, crawling over to finally taste his lips. My previous kiss with Hoya was powerful, teeth and tongue clashing together at the promise of what was to come. My kiss with Dongwoo was the opposite. It was lazy and searching, both of us taking our time to fully explore one another. I bit his overly plump lips to gain entrance to that sensual mouth. I heard the pitch of his moans go up an octave; apparently Hoya found what he was looking for. I swallowed Dongwoo’s moans greedily as Hoya worked him closer to his climax with his fingers. Dongwoo had each hand tangled in Hoya and I’s hair, trying to stay rooted to reality as his senses left him. He broke our kiss to whisper that he was coming with a final cry of pleasure. I looked down to see that Hoya had swallowed his member, milking it dry as Dongwoo lost himself to his passions. Hoya looked sexy as fuck coming off of Dongwoo’s cock, the back of his hand wiping off anything he had missed. I pulled him in for a deep kiss, enjoying the way Dongwoo tasted on Hoya’s tongue. “He’s ready for you hyung.” Hoya then leaned down to kiss a spent Dongwoo one last time before shifting away from him to give me access to his lover.

 

As I switched places with Hoya I observed Dongwoo’s form. His chest was rising and falling as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. The back of his hand was loosely hanging over his mouth, trying to quiet his moans as he felt the aftershocks of his orgasm. “You’re beautiful Dongwoo. I’m so honored that I get to see you like this.” I was sincere in my words; he looked so completely satisfied in this moment that I felt the need to praise him. I was rewarded with his lazy smile as Hoya swiftly began to undress me. When I was finally naked, I felt both of their eyes raking over my body. I gave them a confident smirk, “Like what you see?” Dongwoo nodded, smiling cutely while looking up at me through his long lashes. I felt Hoya’s hand graze over me ass to give it a firm squeeze. “Yes. Now don’t keep him waiting for you any longer. Can’t you see how much he already needs you?”

 

I looked down to see his member already getting hard again, just at the sight of me. This pleased me immensely. “Do you want my cock Dongwoo?” I asked him, clearly already knowing the answer. “Yes Woohyun, please fuck me. I need you so badly.” He panted, reaching out to lightly run his hands down my body. I leaned down to give him a quick kiss before turning him on his side, facing towards Hoya. I spread him apart to give myself easier access, and then I was suddenly inside of him.

 

Dongwoo let out a breathy scream when I penetrated him, and I forced myself to stay still while he adjusted. Hoya positioned himself in front of Dongwoo and began kissing him, helping me distract him from the temporary pain. It wasn’t long before was pushing his hips back, trying to take me further in. I started with a slow, steady pace, rocking myself in and out of him as I adjusted to the feeling of Dongwoo’s body. It was heavenly; he was still so tight despite Hoya’s stretching, and I felt him pulling me every time I pushed myself in. Dongwoo was trapped between us, his body stimulated from the back by myself and the front by Hoya. Each time I rocked into him his cock found friction against Hoya. Hoya busied himself with torturing Dongwoo’s nipples as I began to speed up.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Dongwoo you feel so amazing. You look so fucking good on my cock.” I kissed him on the back of his neck sweetly, before raising my head to join my lips with Hoya. “Do you like this Hoya? Do you hear how loud he moans for me?” I accentuated my point with a particularly hard thrust that had Dongwoo gasping for air. “I fucking love it. Allow me to assist.” Hoya taunted back at me, then proceeded to pull one of Dongwoo’s legs up onto his shoulder effectively forcing him to do the splits. I knew he was flexible but _damn._ Hoya held Dongwoo’s leg in place and met my eyes in a challenge. “Go on. Let me hear just how loud you can make him moan for you hyung. Don’t hold back, _fuck him._ ”

 

I didn’t need to be told twice. The new position allowed me to sink myself even deeper into Dongwoo. I moved my hands to his hips and forcefully began a fierce pace. I experimented with my angles until I heard Dongwoo scream _right there._ I mercilessly abused his prostate until he was almost in tears. “Oh god, oh god. _Woohyun._ I can’t! Fuck, I’m going to lose it.” He was starting to lose his coherency, getting closer and closer to his breaking point. Hoya was working Dongwoo’s cock now in his hand as I pounded into him. Hoya bit his ear hard, telling him to _come for both of us,_ thus making Dongwoo tip over the edge. His body spasmed as he came; his hole tensing around my cock, pushing me into my own climax. I pulled out of him slowly and Hoya gently lowered his leg down from his shoulder. I moved back slightly so we could let him lay flat until he came down from his high. I could see the lines where the tears had leaked out of Dongwoo’s eyes; he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure we had given him that he physically cried.

 

“Help me hyung.” I complied, aiding Hoya in moving Dongwoo into a comfortable position on the pillows at the head of the bed. Dongwoo wasn’t able to help much, his limbs heavy and numb from our previous activities. “Thank you. This hyung is lucky to have such caring lovers.” He stated, now that we had him sitting up in a nice viewing position. He kissed Hoya first, then he pulled me in. “Now, I think it’s time you made good on your end of the bargain. Hoya, bring him closer to me so I can blow him while you stretch him. And don’t worry Woohyun. I know this is your first time bottoming and everything, but trust me, Hoya will take _such_ good care of you that it will be so worth it.”

 

My mind was trying to figure out how he could have possibly known that little fact when I felt Hoya maneuvering me to their wills. I was straddling Dongwoo’s waist up on my knees with Hoya behind me. I barely had time to catch my breath before Dongwoo was swallowing me whole. I let out a cry at the intense sensation and steadied my arms on the headboard. “Be good to him, he’s already so tired after what we’ve done. Move your hips for him so he doesn’t have to work as hard.” Hoya chastised me before sticking his fingers in his mouth to coat them with his saliva. I nodded, slowly moving my hips to force my cock in and out of Dongwoo’s mouth. _It felt so good._ Dongwoo’s mouth was so accommodating and warm, and before I knew it I was already hard again.

 

Hoya kissed my neck as he inserted his first finger. It felt foreign, but not bad. “You don’t have to go slow. I can take the pain. I kind of like it.” I admitted while trying to keep my voice even despite Dongwoo’s ministrations. Hoya turned my chin to make eye contact with me. “Are you sure?” I nodded as I felt him insert another finger. Then another. I felt a stinging kind of pain from behind as he swiftly stretched me, but such overwhelming pleasure from the front courtesy of Dongwoo’s luscious mouth.

 

“I’m ready Hoya. I can take it.” He kissed me on the check and pulled his fingers out. I felt surprised at the suddenly empty feeling. Hoya repositioned me, now my hands were resting around Dongwoo’s hips on the mattress while my knees straddled his legs. Up on all fours like this I felt completely exposed. Hoya leaned over my back to whisper in my ear. “Just relax.” He kissed me on the cheek again before leaning back to guide his cock to my entrance.

 

 _It hurt._ Not in a painful kind of way, more like an uncomfortable feeling of burning at being stretched too far apart. I felt like there was no way he could possibly fit himself inside me, I already felt so full. I whimpered, overwhelmed by the sensations as I tried to keep my balance.

 

“Shhh, I’m right here Woohyun.” Dongwoo was whispering to me, caressing my face, and showering me with kisses trying to help me relax. “You know that we will take care of you. That we only want to make you feel good?” I nodded at Dongwoo’s words, and looked behind me to Hoya. He was biting his lip with his eyes closed, holding my hips in place, trying not to move. He was being so patient that suddenly I didn’t want him to wait anymore. I called out to him and he opened his eyes to look at me. “I’m ready. Please don’t wait any longer.” He kissed my back and started an excruciatingly slow pace to try to minimize my suffering.

 

Before I knew it the pain had faded away, and I found myself pressing back into Hoya on my own. My tongue was dancing with Dongwoo’s as Hoya started to pick up his pace. I moaned my approval into Dongwoo’s mouth as he started to put more force into his thrusts. My hands were tightening around Dongwoo’s thighs, no emotion present now but pleasure. Hoya wrapped his hand around my neck to pull me up, bringing our bodies flush together, his chest to my back. I moved my arms backward to wrap around his neck, my gratification increasing with this new position.

 

“Damn, you two look so fucking hot like this. Does it feel good Woohyun? Do you like submitting to him like this?” Dongwoo’s hand was lazily stroking my cock now, his expression teasing as he eyed me hungrily. I felt drunk on lust. Every single thrust felt better than the last and I just wanted _more._ Hoya had always been the competitive type, even in the most ridiculous of situations. I decided it would be fun to play with him now, when it could result in more pleasure for me. I did like things a little rougher than most, and I knew Hoya would have no problems facilitating that need.

 

“It feels good but I’m a little disappointed. I guess I imagined Hoya to be the aggressive type in the bedroom. I was expecting things to be a little rougher if I was going to be _wrecked._ ” I smiled internally; knowing that using his own words against him would fluster him. “I was trying to be nice to your virgin ass.” Hoya stated matter of factly. He pulled out and I was about to protest but he had roughly pushed me flat against the mattress and pinned my arms behind my back. He started a brutal pace, thrusting hard into me while I was restrained and unable to gain any leverage.

 

“Is this what you wanted hyung? For me to fuck you hard and fast? Have you been saving this greedy hole for me all these years?” Hoya accentuated this statement with a particularly painful slap on my ass that had me seeing stars. I had totally made the right decision. Angry sex with Hoya was mindblowing. I was reveling in the sensations when I Hoya delt my ass another smack. I cried out in pain this time. “Fucking answer me when I ask you questions.” My eyes were rolling back into my head; the combination of the painful slaps with the pleasure of his cock immensely satisfying. He had one hand around my throat again, his other still holding my wrists.

 

I turned my head again to make eye contact. “Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted. And I have yet to get it.”

 

Everything after my witty retort kind of felt like a blur. Hoya had flipped me over onto my back, placed my legs over his shoulders, literally bent me in _half,_ and was already pounding me _again_ in what felt like no less than five seconds. I was screaming now, this new position had him hitting my prostate on every thrust. He had me begging in no time. “ _Fuck yes._ Right fucking there. I love the way your cock fills me.” I didn’t care how wanton I sounded; this was some of the best damn sex of my life. I saw Dongwoo move to whisper something in Hoya’s ear. Hoya unfolded my body, and was on his knees holding onto my thighs to pull himself in and out.

 

I understood the sudden change in position when I felt Dongwoo’s lips wrap around my cock again. I started screaming, the stimulation from Hoya’s rough pounding and the skill of Dongwoo’s tongue were too much.  “Oh fuck. I’m going to come. Oh god, I’m going to…” My words left me then as my orgasm robbed me of any higher level of thinking. All I could do was moan as Dongwoo sucked up every last drop of my release.

 

Hoya started thrusting faster, and my senses felt like they were on overdrive. He whispered that he was coming and suddenly he pulled out. I lifted my head to see why when I was met with the sight of Dongwoo on all fours, mouth open and eyes closed as Hoya released _onto his face._ He caught most of it in his mouth, it was pretty big after all, but some of Hoya’s come was on his cheeks. I pulled him down to me to lick him clean.

 

I don’t even remember falling asleep. One moment we were all at the peak of sexual ecstasy and the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to the warmth of the morning sun. And the sight of Hoya cuddling Dongwoo who was cuddling me. For a moment there I had a crazy idea that I had dreamt the previous night’s experience, but the dull ache in my backside told me that it had really happened.

 

“Rest more Woohyun. We already called the manager hyungs and told them that we wouldn’t meet up with them until noon.” Dongwoo stated sleepily. “I don’t even remember falling asleep.” I told them honestly. Hoya chuckled at this. “Well, it’s understandable. You did purposely provoke me into fucking you into the mattress the first time you took it up the ass. After you blacked out, we cleaned you up and let you sleep.” I wanted to come back with a retort, but everything he said was true. And I felt so happy on the inside. I was caught up in lust the previous night, I hadn’t really thought of the morning after. But they were treating me nicely, and nothing felt awkward. I was glad to know that we hadn’t made a mistake.

 

“So where does this put me?” I asked, honestly curious to know their answer. Dongwoo laughed that ridiculous laugh of his, and pinched my cheeks. “There’s always room for you in our bed. You know we love and trust you. I wouldn’t have let you have me in that way if I didn’t.” I bit my lip at Dongwoo’s sincerity, touched that the two of them felt so strongly about me.

 

“I love you guys too. Last night was… perfect. You both treated me well. I am honored that I was allowed to be a part of your relationship.” Hoya smiled at my words before leaning over Dongwoo to kiss me. I leaned down to kiss Dongwoo before setting my next plan into action.

 

“So… we have until noon… that gives us about four hours. The perfect amount of time for me to top Hoya while you watch and enjoy a power nap!” I laughed at their reactions, Dongwoo smiled and Hoya looked at me incredulously. “And what exactly makes you think that I bottom for anyone?” Hoya retorted. I laughed as I pulled the sheets off of our bodies. “Well as I learned last night, there is first time for _everything_ …” I left the sentence hanging on purpose, enjoying Hoya’s shocked expression. “Well I guess it is a good thing I put out the do not disturb sign last night… I have a feeling that this will be a long morning.” Dongwoo giggled as he his hands reached down to grasp both of our erections.

 

I chuckled, realizing that by coming to their room last night I had unknowingly robbed myself of the rest and relaxation I so desired. I watched Dongwoo slide down Hoya’s body to wrap his mouth around Hoya’s growing erection. Well then. Nothing wrong with finding new desires in life, right? Who needed sleep anyway when you could have _this_. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the two of them leave the bed.

 

“Hyung!” I heard Hoya’s voice calling from the bathroom. He stuck his head out and gave me his signature sexy smirk. “We are going to play in the shower. You’re coming right?” He winked and disappeared back into the bathroom, and soon thereafter I had a moan of pleasure that experience told me belonged to Dongwoo.

 

Yes… coming was _definitely_ on the agenda for the morning. And I had a feeling it would be for many mornings to come. I got up from the bed, admittedly slowly ( _thanks Hoya, dancing is going to be a bitch)_ , and made my way to my two new lovers. Suddenly hotels and road tours didn’t seem so bad.

* * *

A/N: My inspiration for this fic.. Because Woohyun is totally ~~lusting~~ smirking in the background while staring at Hoya and Dongwoo have a _thrust off...._ I mean come on! How is this gif even real life/allowed?! Thus the OT3 was born.

 


End file.
